Bad Blood
by kaylalynn2015
Summary: As April's wedding to Phil approaches, Phil develops feelings for April's maid of honor, crushing April. April believes she will never love again, until Colby comes along and shows her how to feel again. This is a story written by me and two other people, Fatma(AmbroseMaddoxRileyGirl) and Kimmy (ChasingLightsxo on Wattpad).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The WWE were at a house show in Denver and April was in the ring currently in her match with Nikki Bella. Backstage, Phil aka CM Punk was watching her match whilst he packed up his ring gear. The door to the locker room opened and in walked Celeste. Phil looked up from his bag and smiled when he saw Celeste. He hadn't seen her since she left WWE.

"Celeste, oh my God, it's good to see you" Phil said as he zipped up his bag and walked over to her. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good to see you too, Phil" She said as he pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

"You look great, leaving WWE has worked out well for you, I see" He said and she smiled.

"Definitely" She said as she glanced at the screen. "April's in her match then?" She asked and Phil nodded. "So are you excited about the wedding next week?" She asked him.

"I am, just a bit of nerves. I don't want to ruin April's special day," he said anxiously.

"Don't you mean your special day too Phil?" she asked him with concern.  
"Well, yes. It's just, lately things seem a bit off. I'm sure it's cause weddings aren't really my thing, otherwise I would have been married by now," he said with a slight chuckle. "Don't tell April that I'm not as excited about the wedding as she may be," he said as he looked up worried at Celeste.  
"No problem Phil," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him to watch April's match. "You know, I am April's maid of honor, so if you need help with the wedding I can help you too. Have you got what you are wearing?"  
"I was just going to wear one of my tux's that I never wear anyways," Phil shrugged.  
"NO! You must get a new one, one that will be special. It's just like a dress for a girl on her wedding day, you'll want to be able to look back and say 'that's the suit I wore!' Okay? I'm taking you suit shopping tomorrow," Celeste said quickly just as April had picked up the victory.  
"Okay, you're right. We can go in a few days," Phil agreed and Celeste smiled.  
It wasn't long before April made it back to the locker room where Celeste and Phil were, she immediately shrieked and ran and jumped into Celeste's arms when she saw her best friend.

"Hey there squirt." Celeste said as she gave her a big smile.

"It's been forever you big nerd." April stated. She pulled away from her and smiled.

"I know this! Anyway, dude, you're getting married in a week!" She said with excitement.

"I know, it's exciting. I'm really glad you're here to help out. Thank you." April pulled her in for another hug.

"Dress shopping, bachelorette party planning. I reckon it will be great." Celeste beamed, April nodded in agreement. April turned to Phil and gave him a quick kiss.

"Also, you'll be happy to know I'm getting another suit." Phil told her. April smiled brightly at him.

"I'm going to take him out shopping in a few days for you." Celeste said. She gave Phil a little look, before she turned her attention back to April.

"You look after him then." April giggled.

"Oh, trust me, I will." Celeste smiled.

"Good, I'm just gonna go have myself a quick wash then we can go" April said as she grabbed her clean clothes and gave Phil another quick kiss before skipping off into the shower room. Phil turned to look at Celeste.

"It's cute the way she's so happy" She said and Phil nodded.

"Yeah" He said.

"So, I am gonna go wonder around backstage. Might swing by your hotel room later" Celeste said and Phil nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll see you later, hopefully" Phil said with a smile. Celeste smiled back and walked out the room. Phil sat back down on the bench and waited for April to finish her shower. He didn't know why but he was feeling slightly excited to see Celeste later on at the hotel. He was brought out of his thoughts when April walked into the room.

"Hey babe, Celeste gone?" She asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

"She's gone to wonder backstage, she said she might pop by our hotel room later" Phil said and April nodded and went to pack her ring gear away.

April and Phil headed back to their hotel room, where they immediately changed into some comfy clothes and crawled into bed to watch some films, cuddling with each other. "I'm so glad that Celeste is here, I finally have a girl to work out all the little details of our wedding with," April beamed with delight, "but of course I love your help too, babe," she giggled.

"No, I understand babe. Some things are better from a girl's perspective, I just want it to be perfect for you," Phil said as he smiled and squeezed April. Phil kept checking his phone for the time, he couldn't get the thought of Celeste coming by out of his head. Two hours had passed since they had arrived at the hotel, April was asleep in his arms, but Phil couldn't fall asleep, he didn't want to miss an opportunity to speak with Celeste again.

It was 1a.m. when a drunken Celeste knocked on the door, April woke straight up to go answer the door. "Hey, is it alright if I stay you guys? I lost my room key, and no one is at the front desk," Celeste slurred.  
"Celeste, you're drunk. What happened to not drinking anymore?" April said strictly.  
"Never mind that," Celeste slurred again, "can I stay or what?"  
"Yeah, sure. You can sleep on the sofa over there," April said in an annoyed tone. April crawled back into bed with Phil as Celeste went to lay down on the couch, instantly falling asleep.  
Phil woke up at the movement he felt on the bed, "babe, everything okay?" he asked a bit concerned.  
"Yeah, Celeste is just drunk. She's sleeping on the sofa," she kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep, love," she said lovingly as she cuddled into his arms and fell fast asleep. Phil squeezed her and smiled as he looked over at the sleeping Celeste before falling fast asleep.

The next morning April woke up, still in Phil's arms. He was already awake. He couldn't get so much sleep the night before. He kept thinking about Celeste. He didn't know why.

"Morning cutie. Everything okay?" April asked him. She pecked his cheek.

He shook off the thought of Celeste. He needed to focus on April.

"I'm good, I guess babe. How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"It was okay of course. I was with you." She poked his nose. He gave her a small smile.

"Come on guys, I want pancakes for breakfast!" Celeste yelled to them.

"Pancakes, my kind of woman." Phil said jokingly.

April lightly hit his chest, "Behave." She giggled. She hopped out of bed and headed to the shower. Phil headed towards Celeste's way.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Morning, you" Phil said as he sat down on the couch.

"I have a banging headache" She said and Phil laughed.

"Alcohol problems!" He said and she playfully glared at him.

"Shh, I had fun, from what I can remember anyway" She said and Phil laughed again. "So are we gonna go get food or what?" Celeste asked and Phil shrugged.

"April is in the shower. Are you free today?" Phil asked and Celeste nodded. "Good, how about we go tux shopping today?" Phil asked.

"Sounds good to me. After breakfast?" She asked and Phil nodded. "Okay, I will meet you guys downstairs in an hour, I need to go get a new key to my room and get out of these clothes" Celeste said as she stood up.

"Okay, see you later, wear something nice" Phil said and Celeste smiled at him.

"Of course, I always look good" She said and laughed. Phil smiled and stood up.

"Yeah you do" He said. She smiled at him then left their hotel room. Phil was knocked out of his daze when he heard the bathroom door unlock and April walked out the bathroom.  
April smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around Phil, giving him a slight peak on the lips. "I love you," she said staring into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you too, babe," Phil smiled and kissed her forehead. "How long do you think it'll take you to get ready? I don't want to keep Celeste waiting too long, plus we are going shopping for my tux after," he said trying to not sound as though he were more excited about spending time with Celeste than anything.

"Oh, right. I'll be ready in ten minutes. You can go ahead and go get Celeste then head downstairs if you would like, I'll be down soon," April said as she began looking for a shirt to go with her shorts.  
"Okay, babe. I'll do that," Phil said as he walked to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Hurry up though cutie, I'll miss you," he said with a wink which caused April to blush. Phil walked out of the room and made his way to Celeste's room. Thoughts of Celeste keep racing through his mind, but then glimpses of April did too. He thought of how wrong it was that he couldn't get his soon to be wife's best friend out of his mind. He tried to shake it off as he knocked on Celeste's room door.

"Just a second!" He heard her voice. He nodded though she was on the other side of the door.

The door opened and there stood Celeste in a towel. Her hair was wet. Phil's jaw almost dropped.

"I'll uh, I'll come back." He stuttered. She let out a little laugh.

"Don't be silly, we're friends, just come in, and no peeking." She teased.

"No promises." He said under breath. He made his way into her room and sat down on her couch. She went to her room to grab her clothes.

"Should we grab a late lunch after our shop together?" She asked him as she let the towel fall to the floor. She put on some pink lingerie and picked out an outfit that Phil would like the most. A batman sweater and some pink leggings that bought out her butt a bit. She didn't know why she was trying so hard for him.

"Sure we can." He called to her.

"Oh good." She smiled to herself and threw on her clothes. She walked out of her room, "Tada!" She said. He smiled.

"Gorgeous as ever." He complimented.

"Being all flirty lately." She stated.

"We uh, should go downstairs." He avoided what she said to him.

Truth is Phil didn't even know why he was acting this way with Celeste, he had never felt this way about anyone other than April. "Ap said she will meet us there" He added as Celeste grabbed her jacket and bag and they walked out of her room. They got into the elevator together and Phil kept glancing over at Celeste, taking in her appearance. Her cute batman sweater and her leggings which complimented her ass nicely. He blinked a few times then turned away right when the elevator landed on the ground floor.

"Hey there my handsome man" April said as she spotted Phil and she placed her arms around his waist. Phil smiled and placed a kiss onto her head.

"Hey there my gorgeous lady" He said as he placed his arm around April's shoulders and looked at Celeste.

"Shall we go now?" April asked. Phil and Celeste nodded and they walked out of the hotel.

They made it to the restaurant and ordered a round of pancakes for everyone. "So are you excited for your tux shopping in a bit Phil?" Celeste asked as she took a bite of her blueberry pancakes.

Phil looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I suppose. I'm not much of a shopper, but I'm sure it'll be fun with you," he couldn't help but laugh, Celeste looked so adorable eating her pancakes.  
"Oh, April, if you would like you could meet us for lunch after we have finished shopping for his tux?" Celeste beamed. Phil began to feel a bit nervous, Celeste had already mentioned that he was being extra flirty, what if she needed April there to keep her from feeling uncomfortable?  
"Sorry, I can't. I need to go train and figure out all the details for my upcoming match where I'll be written off TV for a bit so I can enjoy being married to my sweet man," April smiled as she leaned over onto Phil's shoulder.  
"Okay girly, thought I'd offer. Uh Phil you about done?" Celeste asked causing Phil to look up with a mouthful of pancakes. Everyone laughed.  
Phil finished his mouthful of pancakes and said, "Yeah, I'm ready to go," he gave April a kiss. "I'll see you in a bit, good luck with training. I love you," April blushed and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you too. Have fun you two, Celeste take care of my man for me, okay?" April joked as the two got up and made their way to the car.

It was a quick drive into the town. There were a load of stores, and Phil knew this would be his hell, but he didn't care, he wanted to be closer to Celeste for some reason.

"I hope this isn't long, I want lunch." Phil chuckled. Celeste shook her head and smiled at him.

"You literally just ate." She commented.

"But food. Don't disrespect the food. Don't treat the food badly." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes playfully. They both got out of the car and made their way to the first store. Celeste picked out two suits for him to try on.

"These are nice." She said. He let out a small groan.

"They all look the same." He pouted at her.

"But made by designers duh." She gave him the suits and he made his way to the changing rooms.

Phil tried on the tux and looked in the mirror. He thought it was nice, but he didn't really feel up to the whole marriage thing. He wanted April to be happy regardless. He walked out the room. Celeste's eyes lit up.

"You look great!" She smiled. "But, that's not the one you know?" She giggled. He shook his head and went back in the changing room to try on another one.

"So how do I know when I know the one is?" Phil called out as he took off the suit and started putting on the other one.

"Because you will feel comfortable and when you look in the mirror you will picture yourself side by side with your future wife" Celeste said from the other side of the door.

"Bow ties is a definite no, no" Phil said with a groan as he struggled to tie up the bow tie.

"Let me help you" Celeste said. Phil sighed and unlocked the door. Celeste walked in and grabbed hold of his tie and fixed it so it looked like a bow.

"You made it look so easy" Phil said softly as he looked down at Celeste, she smiled and Phil felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He lifted his hand up and gently brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him and acting on instinct Phil leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. Everything about this kiss felt right, Phil felt right. Their kiss intensified when he felt her begin to kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since Phil had kissed Celeste in the dressing room, he chose that suit for his wedding which would be tomorrow. April had all of her friends over from back home and the WWE for her bachelorette party.

"Hey Celeste can you go grab some more chips from the pantry?" April yelled from the living room of her parent's house. It's not a very big or glamorous house, but you felt homely inside here, you can tell that it wasn't just a house but a home.

"Yeah, sure. Any certain type?" Celeste faintly yelled back to April as she scanned the pantry. She didn't hear anything back so she grabbed one of each. "This house might not be big, but this pantry is a snack heaven," Celeste thought to herself and laughed. Her phone went off, causing her to jump and drop all the bags. It was a text from Phil.

"Hey, we need to talk about what happened. Meet up at the hotel room?" read the text and Celeste sighed. There was no denying that she had feelings for him, but he is marrying her best friend, she can't feel this way.

Celeste picked up all the bags of chips and headed to the living room, "Hey, I need to go back to the hotel, I need to grab a change of clothes. Is that okay?" Celeste said nervously. She felt so bad about lying to sneak off to see Phil, but she needed to have closure.

"Yeah that's fine girlie, hurry back though. We start games soon," April said as she tried to contain a squeal of excitement.

Celeste made her way back to the hotel. She couldn't think about anything but how wrong this was.

She made her way to Phil's room and knocked on the door. He immediately opened the door.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked. She shook her head and walked inside his room. He shut the door.

"Phil, why am I here?" She asked, nervously.

"I can't stop thinking about you. About us," He said, "Ever since our kiss, all I've wanted is more."

"But you're getting married tomorrow... To my best friend." She sighed, "It's wrong."

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into him. "Do you have feelings for me, Celeste?" He whispered. She looked up at him and innocently nodded. "I have feelings for you too. And, I know it's wrong... But I can't fight it anymore." She knew the pain in his voice was real. She couldn't fight it anymore either.

"Text her. Tell her that you have a family emergency, and stay with me. She won't come back tonight." He told her.

"I don't know, Phil." She said.

"Please. I want nothing more than to spend my night with you. April will never find out. We'll keep us a secret" Phil said as he brushed some hair out of Celeste's face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I can see in your eyes that you want me as much as I want you" He whispered softly to her. She sighed and closed her eyes then opened them again to look into Phil's eyes.

"Okay, but it will disappoint her so much that I won't be there" She said and pulled away from Phil to take out her phone and texted April that she had to go see her mother but she was going to be at the wedding tomorrow. Celeste placed her phone down onto the table and looked up at Phil.

"Come here" Phil said softly to her. Celeste frowned as she walked towards him and he placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't frown at me, I don't care how cute you look" He said and she couldn't help but smile at that. He smiled back and placed his lips onto Celeste's lips. It felt so long since he felt her lips and he couldn't get enough of her.

The two continued onto a night of passionate love making, neither of them thinking of the consequences and only thinking of the passion that they both felt deep within for each other. April's party cleared out by midnight, and as she was going to sleep she couldn't help but worry about Celeste's emergency. "I hope you are having a great night love, can't wait to marry you, I love you babe," April texted to Phil then fell fast asleep.

April woke up the next morning and began to get everything she needed for today ready, but she could not find her wedding veil anywhere. "Mom, have you seen my veil? I can't find it anywhere, I think I left it in the hotel," April yelled and sighed.

"No, I haven't seen it. Sorry sweetie," her mom said sympathetically.

"I wonder if Phil stayed the night at the hotel or with a friend, he hasn't answered my text. Hopefully he is still asleep so I can go get it," she said determined to get her veil.

"Are you sure you want to risk him seeing you?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, he's a heavy sleeper and won't wake up until he needs to," she said as she made her way to her car and sped off to the hotel.

She quickly arrived at the hotel. She made her way to the elevator, and clicked the button to her and Phil's room floor. Luckily, she still had her key card with her. She opened their door and walked inside. She searched everywhere, but she couldn't find it. "Must be in the bedroom." She said to herself. She walked toward the door, and opened it. She quickly froze as soon as she saw Celeste and Phil together, naked, in their hotel bed. In that moment, her heart was shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't let this function. All she could do was scream, making them both wake up and look at her in shock. She didn't stop screaming at them. She quickly ran out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. She sunk to the floor in shock.

"April!" She heard Phil call out her name. He opened the door, and she stood up to move away from him.

"You...and, and her?" She asked quietly. He didn't respond. She took a deep breath, "You and her?!" She raised her voice a little bit. He couldn't look at her at all.

"She's my best friend...was my best friend" April yelled at him.

"Babe, just come in here and talk calmly" Phil said trying to reach for her arm.

"No! Phil, don't tell me to calm down. We're meant to be getting married today. Don't you care?" April said and Phil looked down.

"I'm sorry, I swear we only slept together one time" Phil said.

"I don't care, Phil. You still cheated on me with her!" She said, tears falling down her eyes. "I can't even look at you anymore" She said.

"Let's just talk about this, we can still get married today" Phil said trying to reach for her again and she shook her head.

"No, Phil. We're over. I am done with you" She said as Kaitlyn walked out to them.

"And you, my best friend since the beginning. How could you? You knew how much I loved him, more than anyone knew, how could you do this to me? Flat out lie to me? I'm so done with both of you!" April screamed, causing people to stare.

"Please calm down, let's go inside and talk maturely about this," Celeste tried to reason with her.

"Maturely? Really? Was it the mature thing to sleep with my fiancé? No? You're both pathetic," April said, her voice cracking.

"I'm really sorr-" Celeste began to say but was cut off by April slapping her, knocking her off her feet.

Phil tried to help Celeste up, causing April to hurt more, she could tell that he had fallen in love with her. "I can't do this, I'll get the rest of my things once you're both gone, bye." April ran down the hall, crying her eyes out. She reached the elevator, quickly stepping inside as she pressed the button to close it. As soon as the door opened she stormed out and was running out of the building just as she ran into a muscular built guy, falling to the ground. That guy happened to be WWE's own Seth Rollins, or as April knows him as Colby.

She looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears. He quickly realized what had happened. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." He said. He helped her up immediately. "April?" He asked. All she could do was cry, she couldn't stop, no matter who was watching her. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. She wiped her eyes, but she couldn't speak up to him. She looked as if she was about to break down into tears again. He quickly pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. She cried into his chest. He stroked her hair, "Shh, it's okay, April." He said. She pulled away from him. "Hey, do you wanna grab some breakfast together? Give you some time to calm down?" He asked her. She gave him a small nod, and linked her arm with his as they began walking together to a small, quiet place for them to eat.

"So, what happened?" Colby asked as they sat down at a table. All April could do was shrug. "You're getting married today, right?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No. Phil blew it" She said as the waiter took their order and left.

"Blew it how?" Colby asked. April looked up at Colby for a second then her tears started again.

"I caugh...I caught him in bed with Celeste" She said and she cried even more. Colby sighed and pulled his chair up beside her and put his arm around her. She held onto him and cried some more. He gently stroked her hair as the waiter brought their breakfast and walked away. April had stopped crying and was breathing normally.

"He's a dickhead, April. You can do so much better than him." Colby said as he started eating his pancakes.

"I love him. Now I have to tell everyone that the wedding is off." She sighed and played with her food.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked. April sighed and nodded.

"That will be very helpful. Thank you" She said.

"Alright, give me a list of the people you invited and I will shoot them all a quick brief text that just says there will be no wedding today. That way you will be able to tell them whatever it is that you would like when you're ready," he said as he gently squeezed her and she nodded and sighed a bit.

"Shit, I forgot that I'm going to need to tell my parents. They deserve the full truth, today. They were so kind to help set up this magical wedding for me, and now, it's going to happen," April began to tear up a little but Colby quickly wiped away the tears, and brought her in closer for a tight embrace.

"Listen, your parents just want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you going through with a wedding with someone that did this to you, especially on your wedding day. You deserve so much better, and I hate to see you so sad. I'm going to make it my sole mission to make you realize that you're amazing and that you will be happy again, no matter how long it takes. Now, get your stuff and I will go with you to tell your parents, or I could just drop you off and let you have your moment with them, either is fine," Colby said in an inspirational and soft tone. April just felt so conflicted, she hated that her whole future had come crumbling down in one brief second of seeing them together.

April sighed, "You're right. Let's go," she said as she grabbed her things and headed out to his car.

April was quiet during the drive to her parents' house. Colby kept glancing at her from time to time. She had her chin in her palm and stared out the window.

"April?" Colby asked. She blinked and looked over at him. "We're here." She sighed and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thank you, for doing this with me." She slipped her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. He gave her a warm smile, and they both got out of his car. They made their way into her parents' house.

"Are you okay, April?" Her mom asked her. April gave her a small nod.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Colby, April, and her parents made their way into the living room.

"What's wrong, love?" Her dad asked her.

She took a deep breath and looked at Colby. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it for support. She looked at her parents. "The weddings off," She began slowly, "I went back to fetch my veil, and I saw Phil there. With Celeste. They've been sleeping together." Her voice broke. Tears were falling down her cheeks again. Her dads face went red.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He bellowed.

"Just calm down" My Mom said to him which made him angrier.

"Calm down? He's hurt my girl, I don't think I can stay calm. He's ruined the most special day of her life, he'll deserve it" My dad said. April couldn't handle her dad's anger anymore and she ran out the front door and sat outside. Colby looked at April's mom and dad with a frown.

"Thank you, Colby. You're a good friend to her. She'll need someone like you by her side right now" She said. He nodded and looked at April's father.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who wants to kill Phil. But knowing April, no matter what she still wouldn't want anyone going there and kicking his ass. She still loves him. I've texted most of the guests to let them know that the wedding is off" He said. Her parents nodded and Colby went out the front door and sat on the patio step beside April. He sighed and placed his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for the longest time, she couldn't bring herself to say anything because she knew the tears would pour again. Colby didn't know what to say, he had never experienced this before with any of his friends. April didn't deserve this, she is the sweetest girl on the planet. Colby finally worked up the nerve to break the silence; "Would you like to go back to the hotel to get the rest of your things? And are you going to stay here tonight or would you like to crash at my place? I'll get a bunch of junk food and chick flicks for us to cry over together," he said with a soft smile as she raised up and looked at him.

April laughed a bit then sighed, "I'd love to, minus the going to the hotel." She handed her phone to Colby, "Text Phil and tell him to just leave my things when he leaves the room and to text you when he leaves so I can go get my things. I can't face him again, like ever," she said coldly. She had gone through many emotions today and had reached emotionless at this point, she was a shell of the person everyone knew and loved. Colby just hoped with everything he has that she would draw away from him, from everyone. He couldn't see her never be the same again as so many people do in times like this, she's better, she's a fighter.

Colby texted exactly what April had asked him too then stood up and offered her a hand. They both walked back into her parents' house and gathered a few things then headed back to his place. She was quiet the whole car ride, Colby couldn't even bring himself to turn on the radio to listen to some music, so they rode in silence.

When they pulled up to his house April received a text from Phil, "Look, I'm really sorry. I made the biggest mistake of my life. I hope that one day you can forgive me," April rolled her eyes and a surge of anger ran through her. She quickly got out of the car and threw her phone down onto the concrete, busting it into a million pieces. Colby stood there shocked and confused, but quickly ran to her and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his arms.

"Great, now I'll have to buy a new phone on top of it all." She sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back softly.

"Hey, no, it's okay. I'll go half on it, if you'd like." He offered. She pulled away from him and he wiped her tears away. She gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you." He nodded to her. She linked her arm with his and they made their way into his home. Kevin started barking and ran to Colby and April.

"Hey little guy." Colby sat, giving him a pat on the head. April smiled and watched Colby reunite with his dog once again.

"Can we not watch a chick flick and watch something with blood and gore in it, please? I can't be dealing with the love crap right now." She sighed. She knelt down and gave Kevin a pat on the head.

"Of course we can, whatever you want to do, April." Colby smiled at her. She made her way into the living room to see what DVDs Colby had. "Make yourself at home as well!" Colby called to her.

She nodded and laid across the couch as Colby went off to feed Kevin. April and Colby had been friends for years and she was glad that he was helping her through this difficult moment. Colby walked into the living room and laughed at how April was on his couch. He looked through his DVDs and agreed with April that they should have a final destination movie marathon. April sat up and allowed Colby some room to sit down too, April rested her legs across Colby's lap and Kevin ran in and jumped between them both.

April smiled and gave Kevin a kiss on the top of his head, petting him as Colby started the movie. "I haven't seen these movies in a while now, I hope they're just as good as the first time," she said excitedly, looking over at Colby.

"Same here...actually that's a lie. I watch them once a month," Colby said, causing April to let out a giggle.

"You're such a nerd," April teased and they both laughed as the movie finally began. They spent the entire night watching all of the movies. April fell asleep with Kevin in her lap and her feet in the lap of Colby, who was asleep himself.


End file.
